dawn2055fandomcom-20200213-history
2015.10.04: Vehicle and trade order changes
Another update has just been added to Dawn 2055, further improving gameplay aspects of the game! Vehicle fuel reduction One of the most interesting aspects of the game - driving vehicles - has been made much more available. Fuel use for all vehicles have been reduced by 2 times and all vehicles are made more durable by almost 3 times! Trade order mechanics For a long time shop orders have been used as an instant item transferring between players as previously when another player fulfills the trade order items were instantly transferred to the player who made the order. Reason for this was to make item receiving much easier and to not force a player to visit the specific town where items were ordered to get them. More and more this mechanic was used as an instant item mail, removing need for such gameplay mechanics as shipping cargo and goods between towns. But not anymore, from now on all items sold are moved to a private storage of the owner of trade order. When an order is placed a space is reserved in the private storage for exact amount of items ordered in the shop. 100 point skill calculation cap This small but still relevant aspect was changed when previous game owners worked on their own features and adjustments. A limit for player skills was introduced and it was made that a player or any other merc can have maximum skill of 100 points even if an equipped item would allow to get the skill higher than 100 points. This is changed back and individual skill points for players or mercs can go above 100 points again, helping to rise averaging Group skills even higher. * Skill cap for group skills is still 100 as always. Free upgrade time It's been long since last free upgrade :) and why not to give some? All players have been given few days of upgraded time for free! Don't miss out! Fixes Some long going bugs like not all towns being visible on the global map, exploit allowing "to carry" the vehicle with 0 fuel consumption and building structures on map borders have been fixed! Full change log: Changed All ordered items are no longer are transferred to a players inventory but to a private storage! Changed Shop order expiration time is set to the same time as a private storage Changed Private storage slots doubled for all settlements Changed Fuel consumption for all vehicles reduced Changed Items can be sent to another player overweight limit only when player is not moving. Changed Durability increased for all vehicles by almost 3x. Considerably increased vehicle durability. Changed Warehouse has been upgraded to level 3 in New Hope Changed private storage size is increased by 3x and gang warehouses by around 20% Fixed Car sending exploits allowing to travel with 0 fuel use. Fixed 100 skill limit for averaging skill calculations! Now it's again possible to max all of your group skills! Fixed Global map shifted Fixed A glitch allowing to build on northern and western border of sectors. Current towns build on borders will be moved soon. Fixed Coordinates overlapping "Others in area" for players with a leader gang rank Fixed All settlements not displayed on a global map Category:Updates